1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a media cartridge autoloader, and particularly relates to a mechanism that selectively moves either one of first or second media cartridge transport magazines in a media cartridge autoloader serving as a data storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical media cartridge autoloader includes a media cartridge picker in the center, a mail slot at the front side, a read/write media drive, and one or more media cartridge transport magazines.
The media cartridge picker is configured to transport a media cartridge between the mail slot, the media drive, and the media cartridge transport magazines.
Each media cartridge transport magazine comprises plural media cartridge storage cases that store the media cartridges therein. A selected one of the media cartridge storage cases can be moved next to the media cartridge picker.
To store many media cartridges, a plurality of the media cartridge transport magazines can be provided.